megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Junpei Iori
Junpei Iori (伊織順平) is a playable character from Persona 3. He is a student of Gekkoukan High School. Appearances *''Persona 3: Playable Character *Persona 3: FES: Playable Character *Persona 3 Portable: Playable Character, Social Link Biography ''Persona 3 *'Age:' 16 (17) *'Date of Birth': January 16th, 1993 *'Zodiac': Capricorn *'Height': 170.5 cm *'Blood Type': B *'Initial Persona': Hermes *'Ultimate Persona': Trismegistus *'Weapons': Two-Handed Sword *'Arcana/Social Link': Magician (P3P Female MC Only) Junpei Iori is the protagonist's best friend. Junpei feels insecure and often hides this with humor and boasting. His insecurities lead him to jealousy toward the protagonist. Junpei fights with a two-handed sword, but wields it more like a bat due to his lack of combat training. Like most of the playable characters, Junpei is a student at Gekkoukan High School, and has been in Yukari's class before. Akihiko Sanada found him during the Dark Hour crying and disoriented in a convenience store. As soon as Junpei discovers he has the ability to summon a Persona, he joins S.E.E.S. and moves into the dorm, an action which irritates Yukari Takeba. Junpei is glad to join the team, as it gets him away from his alcoholic father, whom he resents. Junpei fancies himself a ladies man, and has a somewhat dirty mind. He makes quick and inaccurate assumptions about the protagonist and Yukari's relationship, when she mentions 'last night'. Junpei is usually the first to comment on how attractive the ladies of S.E.E.S. are. On vacations, he attempts to pick up the local women, usually dragging his male friends along. Junpei is eager to fight, because playing hero makes him feel important. He commonly neglects his school work and uses S.E.E.S. to boost his low-self esteem. Junpei grows jealous of the protagonist, due to his Wild Card ability and position as the field leader of S.E.E.S. Junpei acts reckless, often attempting to prove himself to his teammates. Junpei ends up falling for Chidori Yoshino, a member of Strega. Chidori's loyalty to Takaya Sakaki and Junpei's position with S.E.E.S. ends up conflicting, resulting in Junpei being fatally shot by Takaya. Chidori sacrifices herself and uses her Persona to restore Junpei to life. He becomes more focused due to her death, and his Persona becomes Trismegistus. Chidori's residual power remains with Junpei, allowing him to regenerate health over time. ''Persona 3: FES'' When Junpei becomes trapped in the dorm, he and Koromaru form a independent party to search for supplies in the Abyss of Time. Aigis ends up discovering a supply route before Junpei, which causes his party to disband. Junpei then becomes playable again. Unlike Yukari, Junpei isn't bothered by the thought of returning to fight the Shadows. When we open the door leading to the flashback about Junpei's past, we see him taking a stroll at Pawlownia Mall to forget about his depressing coexistance with his alcoholic father. There he, by chance, meets Koromaru and gets along easily with him. Two school partners then appear and invite Junpei to have some drinks at the Escapade club, but he rejects their proposal since he's not still the legal age to drink and, besides, he wasn't in the mood because of his father. After the flashback he tells Aigis that his father has slightly overcome his addiction, but he still drinks. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Junpei represents the Magician Arcana Social Link for the female protagonist route. Junpei can only be friends with the female protagonist because of how he feels towards Chidori. At some social link, Junpei found out that there's someone who took photos of the female protagonist and help her to find the culprit. Junpei will give the female protagonist a pig key holder that he used to keep his house keys. Since he moved to the dorm, he kept his house keys at hand because of the circumstances he had with his father. Battle Quotes *Hermes! (Summoning Persona) *Trismegistus! *Time to shake things up a bit. *Check this out! *It's on! *Home run! (Delivering a Critical Hit) *Awesome! (Ally Delivers Critical Hit) *Get 'em! *Here's our chance! Let's get 'em! (Prompting All-Out Attack) *Get back here, you son of a-! (During All-Out Attack) *Huh? Why not? (Relenting from All-Out Attack) *Way to go Yuka-tan! (Cheering on Yukari) *That one just won't die! *Damn, I couldn't finish it off. *Here! (Healing an Ally) *What the hell?! (After Stumbling) *Damn it! (After Stumbling) *Sorry to keep you waiting. (Standing up after being knocked Down) *Damn. I blew it. *Gotcha. (Changing Battle Tactics) *All right. Fine. *Who's the man!? (Battle Won: Hermes) *Not bad, huh? *Let's keep going! (Battle Won: Trismegistus) *Dude, we gotta pull together! *Ta da da da! Junpei has leveled up! (Level Up) *Ta da da da! I'm da man! (Level Up) *Mano a Mano! Lets do this! (Trismegistus) Gallery Image:JunpeiClose.jpg|Junpei Close Up Trivia *Junpei shares the same Japanese voice actor, Kōsuke Toriumi, with Eikichi Mishina from Persona 2 duology. * The Shirt of Chivalry, a type of costume for males in FES and P3P, is noted for the Kanji symbols on their backs that symbolizes the character themselves. Junpei's kanji means "Color", as in his colorful personality. The kanji also means "dirty minded", a trait of Junpei used for humorous purposes. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters